A Musical Romance
by OfflineForever
Summary: Troy and Gabriella broke up with each other because Gabriella fell in love with a certain someone. Then, Ms. Darbus felt that she wants to take her drama class to Paris. What happens when a drama producer starts a musical production? TROYPAY AND RYELLA!
1. Summary, Disclaimer, and Couples

**I'm so sorry for the delay, but I'm back. I have a new story that I got from the tip of my brain. I don't know how I got this story, but here you go. I'm kinda lazy to do the trailer, so I'll skip right to the summary and all that stuff.**

**Summary, Disclaimer, and Couples**

**Summary:** Troy and Gabriella broke up with each other because Gabriella fell in love with a certain someone. Then, Ms. Darbus felt that she wants to take her drama class to Paris. What happens when a drama producer starts a musical production? What happens when drama and romance heats up while they are in Paris?

**Disclaimer:** I don't HSM and I never will. I just own the extra characters, I think. Okay, but I don't own HSM. I wish that I could get my wish granted for my birthday though.

My wish is for Zashley, Lunessa, Troypay, and Ryella to be together.

**Couples:** Troypay and Ryella!!! Some Chaylor…

So that is it. Please review and review on my other stories too.

**Review, Favorite, and Alert!!!**

**---6 Days Until My Birthday---**

**---Love All Of You Lots, Michelle---**


	2. Chapter One

**Sorry for the long update, but that is what you get when school starts. Man... but I'm back. Okay, here is the update.**

_**Stars94**_

_Don't worry about the 'no offense' thing. I know that I don't update that much. It is because of a writer's block, I'm lazy, or I just have lots of homework. Here is the update!_

_**yayyeness**_

_I know that is so true. Just hope that it will come true. Hope you like the update._

_**naley4eva93**_

_Thank you for your kind review. Just telling you, for me, I think my stories are like 1st or 2nd grade level. But who knows, right? I will continue to update on my stories, but wait. Here is your update._

_**Marian66**_

_Here is your 'update'._

_**bluenightstars**_

_Thank you. That actually felt nice for the amazing! Here is your awesome update for your awesome review._

_**Clotisy**_

_I hope that you will 'love' my update!! Thank you for reviewing._

_**KUKUxBANANASx4U**_

_Here you go. I wrote more just like your review said. Hope you like my update._

_**mogi93**_

_You don't have to wait anymore cause here is the update for you._

_**Icy4aReason**_

_You know, if you don't mind, I used your username on Youtube cause I love it so much. So thanks a bunch for the username (if you let me use it) for Youtube._

_**sweetangel1619**_

_Yes captain, I will update chapter one right now. lol hope you like my update._

_**nrisley19892007**_

_You don't have to wait anymore. Here is the update._

_**Going2Alaska**_

_does a dance Yay for you! Troypay does rulez than Troyella. And Troypay have many reason of being together. Number One is that they are both popular. Number Two is that T is Troy and S is for Sharpay. Together in the ABCs. There are more reasons!!! Thanks for the review and here is the update._

**Thank you for all the reviews. 20 more and you'll get the next chapter. I think... But 20 reviews!!! more if possible, but the goal is 20!!!**

* * *

Troy and the rest of the Wildcats walked into the East High after a long summer. Gabriella broke up for one of the Evans twins, but Troy said that it was for the best anyways. Gabriella and Ryan did get a 'couplely' when they were together.

"So, what are you going to do?" Chad asked Troy. He needed to have a conversation.

"I don't know."

Then, he looks over at the direction where Sharpay was. She was fixing her hair to make it perfect. He had gotten closer to Sharpay during the summer. He actually starting to like her, but now would accept their relationship. Gabriella noticed Troy's eyes go to Sharpay's locker and on Sharpay. Gabriella smiled. She knew that Troy liked Sharpay. That was one of the reasons she broke up with him. She thought that she would save her heart being broken, by breaking up with him first. It was for two reasons. One was that she had more feelings and love for Ryan and he have the same feelings and love for Gabriella. And two is that when Troy and Sharpay got together, she knew that Troy was going to break up with her someday.

"Go ask her out. She loves you, too." Gabriella whispered in Troy's ears.

"But I don't think that she would accept it cause you know what happened."

Yes, Troy and Gabriella did beat Sharpay in the Talent Show, too. Sharpay knew that Troy was kind hearted, but she also thought that she knew that she never could be with Troy cause he would always be with Gabby. But she didn't know that she was wrong. But does Sharpay know that?

"Yes, she would. Do it before she gives up on you."

"But I can't."

"Yes, you can."

Troy groaned and went to his locker. He opened it and peeked over to Sharpay, who was still looking in her mirror. She saw Troy, looking at her and smiled and looked back to her mirror. Troy smiled back and returned to his locker. He got everything and went to drama class.

* * *

DRAMA CLASS 

"Class, I have a surprise for all of you." Ms. Darbus said, as the soon as the class got quiet. "We are going on a trip to one of the most beautiful places in the world. BARCELONA!" **(Same as the Cheetah Girls 2.)**

Everyone started to clap their hands. Finally, Ms. Darbus told them that they would be interested.

"I'm going to give you your permission slips and I want them return with your parent's signature. You have to turn them in by October or no trip."

She started to pass of the permission slips. Everyone started to read through the paper.

"WHAT?! $500 to go!" Chad whined, looking at the money price.

"Yes. If you want to go in this trip, it will cost $500 because you have the plane trip, the hotel, and the food that you are going to eat. And you may bring extra money for suvienors **(spelling???) **and all those great stuff." Ms. Darbus explained.

Now everyone starting to change their minds. Are their parents going to let them go on the trip?

"You guys, worry too much." Sharpay said, having a look on her face that this is a piece of cake cause her family is rich and she can pay that $500 easily.

"But, you are rich, remember?" Taylor said, looking over at her with an expression on her face saying 'No one is rich like you'.

"I know that."

She looked over at Ryan, who was talking to Gabriella.

"Do you think that you will be able to go?" Ryan asked her, worriedly. He wanted his girlfriend to go and have a good time.

"I don't know. Maybe not cause well, we don't have that much money. I'm sorry, Ryan." Gabriella said, with a worried face too.

"How about I give you the $500? Our family is rich." Ryan said, trying to convince her.

"But that is your money. I know that you are rich, but what about your parents?"

"Please, Gabriella. Take the money."

"Okay. But only because I love you."

Ryan smiled and quickly kissed her on the lips.

"So, Sharpay, Ryan, Gabriella, you are going. Anyone else think that they are going?" Ms. Darbus said, looking at the class.

Everyone shook their head. Even Troy. And the rest of the Wildcats. Sharpay saw Troy's head, shook and started to worry. She still had feelings for him and she wanted him to go.

'Maybe I could give the money, like Ryan is going to give Gabriella. This trip wouldn't be fun without Troy. I mean, for me it wouldn't.' Sharpay thought inside her mind.

THE BELL RANG!!

* * *

AT TROY'S LOCKER 

Sharpay walked up to Troy's locker.

"Troy!" Sharpay yelled, surprising him.

"Oh, hey Sharpay."

"Hey, are you going to Barcelona?" Sharpay asked him, even though she already knew the answer.

"I don't know. I may not go."

Sharpay took a deep breath and said, "I'll lend you the money."

"What? You don't have to do that." Troy said, surprised that she would such a thing and it is for him.

_'Maybe she does like me...'_

"Troy, I'm not going to lie to you anymore. I like you okay." Sharpay looked down, embrassed**(spelling???) **that she told him that.

"What? I like you too."

Sharpay raised her head and gave him a 'Really?' look. Troy nodded and gave her a passionate kiss.

"YAY!" Someone yelled at them.

They turned around and saw Gabriella and Ryan.

"Yay, you finally told her."

"I know..."

"So are you going to Barcelona?"

"Yeah... Sharpay is going to pay for me."

"Oh... okay. See you later."

Ryan and Gabriella walked away to their next class.

"Wow, today was the best day of my life."

"Why?" Sharpay asked, looking at him.

"You are now my girlfriend."

"Yes, I am, aren't I?"

"Of course. Come on, lets get to class before we are late."

**YAY!!! So Ryan is going to pay for Gabriella and Sharpay is going to pay for Troy. And Troypay and Ryella starts now!!!! What will happen? Will the Wildcats get to go? Who will not go? We will see...**

**---Tootles, Michelle---**


	3. Update

_**Update**_

_**I'm sorry for telling you all this, but**_

_**on **__**SOME**__** stories, I will put on hold.**_

_**I'm sorry, but exams are coming up and I have to study.**_

_**It is either that or being grounded from my computer **_

_**(that will happen if I update on ALL my stories)**_

_**I put the stories I put **__**ON HOLD**__** is:**_

_**Feelings In My Heart**_

_**Our Love Forever**_

_**Plan: Get Zashley Together**_

_**The Fall Musical and something else**_

_**Where Are You Christmas**_

_**A RyouxIchigo Fluff**_

_**&&**_

_**Why?**_

_**I will **__**UPDATE SOME**__** stories:**_

_**A Love Vacation Story**_

_**A Musical Romance**_

_**A Perfect Love Story**_

_**I Will Love You Forever**_

_**&&**_

_**Secrets of Love**_

_**I will update** __Summer Romance__** before everything else (last chapter)**_

_**I have **__**NEW**__** stories to put in:**_

_**A Perfect High School Year**_

_**&&**_

_**True Love Never Ends**_

_**I'm sorry for not updating. Everyone has the same problem!!! **_

_**(if they are in middle or high school)**_

_**Thank you and I will update!!!**_

_**-Michelle-**_


	4. EXPLANATION, PLEASE READ!

**Explanation On The Late Update (Please read):**

**Tuesday, January 15:**

I felt really REALLY sick after P.E class. When I came home, I felt even sicker.

**Wednesday, January 16:**

I stayed home that day, feeling even sicker. My face started to look all paleness and greenness.

**Thursday, January 17 (my hospital problem started):**

I went to school, but I couldn't even stand up. I felt really dizzy. I went to school by car (I usually go by bus). My best friend, Pui Chi, she told me to go to the nurse right away. I stayed in there until 11:00 or 12:00. I went to home to my grandma's store. I went to the doctors and my doctor told me to go to the "Texas Children Hospital" right away. I went into the EMERGENCY ROOM!!! I found out that I had the same sickness that I had 2 years ago. It was called TTP (really long word).

**Friday, January 18 to Wednesday, January 23:**

I was in the hospital every day. I couldn't even eat or drink. I stayed still for like hours and hours. The last few days, Tuesday, when they removed this thing out of my body, I had to lie in bed for 6 hours, but I stood up, blood started to shoot out. I lay in bed for another 6 hours.

**I AM NOW BACK AND HEALTHY!!!**

**I WILL TRY TO UPDATE MY STORIES AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!!!**

**SORRY FOR THE DELAY!!!**

**HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND MY EXPLANATION!!!**

**IF YOU DON'T, THEN JUST EMAIL OR MESSAGE ME AND I'LL EXPLAIN THE DETAILS TO YOU!!!**

**THANKS FOR THE WAIT!!!**

**TOOTLES!!**

**-Michelle-**


End file.
